bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Iktotchi
Iktotchi were a species that originated on the harsh, windy moon of Iktotch, which orbited around the planet Iktotchon in the Expansion Region. Appearance and Biology Iktotchi did not have hair, but rather they had a very resistant skin which protected them from the violent winds which crossed the satellite. Both males and females had down-curved cranial horns, which gave them an aggressive aspect. The males' horns were generally a little larger, a remnant from their mountain-dwelling, caprinaen ancestors. The horns were able to regenerate if damaged. They had limited manual dexterity because their broad hands were equipped with fatty digits; their hands were almost 1.5 times the size of a Human hand. Iktotchi measured on average 1.80 meters and had a rather significant breadth. Their life expectancy was approximately 90 years. The psychological abilities of the species should also be noted. Iktotchi had a gift of precognition (direct knowledge or perception of the future) which was relatively effective on their native world, but whose capacities became very limited as soon as they moved away from the planet. In addition, Iktotchi had powerful telepathic abilities. In spite of their rather unfriendly appearance, Iktotchi were sensitive beings who masked their deeper emotions under an appearance of stoicism. Respectful of cultures other than their own, Iktotchi could adapt to life in differing civilizations; however, they seldom interacted with other races, and when they did, often experienced great difficulty. Indeed, their gift of precognition generally proved a curse, because it often frightened other species and Iktotchi were made the object of insults. In the same way, some unscrupulous individuals tried to deceive Iktochi into using their gift for criminal ends. As a result, Iktotchi were barred from gambling at almost every casino in the galaxy. To communicate between themselves, Iktotchi used the Iktotchese language, but could speak Basic without a problem. History First Contact In the early stages of their history, Iktotchi were discovered by the advanced Kwa who helped to move the primitive Iktotchi society toward true civilization, teaching them rudiments of the Force as well. Unfortunately, when the Kwa Civilization collapsed, the relations between the Iktotchi and the Kwa terminated. Their contact with the Kwa long forgotten, the Iktotchi were the only sentient beings of their star system for several millennia. However, Iktotchi legends dating from the early days of their civilization made mention of the fact that they would eventually belong to a great galactic civilization. Thus when the explorers of the Old Republic discovered the Iktotchi civilization, some time approximately between 4000 BBY to 3500 BBY, they were extremely surprised to see that these beings had already prepared for their arrival for several weeks. The Iktotchi had carved the symbol of the Republic into their world's surface. Indeed, when the Republic vessel entered the orbit of the moon, those aboard her thought they must have found a Republic colony rather than the homeworld of an unknown species, because they could observe with the naked eye a giant version of the Republic seal, dug into a high plateau of the largest continent. The Iktotchi heads had been assembled in this place to contact "The Great Stars Ages". Thus the xenobiologists discovered quickly that the Iktotchi had a gift for limited precognition, in the form of dreams or visions. This natural talent fascinated the Jedi, who had established a recent Jedi Temple. It was later found that the effectiveness of Iktotchi precognition could be enhanced by way of using the Force. The Old Republic Iktotchi also had great aptitudes for piloting. Jedi Master Saesee Tiin was one of the best pilots of The Order during the last years of the Old Republic. They were also regularly employed as mechanics or engineers. However, few people trusted them, thinking that they were using their telepathic abilities to spy, or carrying the Omen Disease. Iktotchi tried to deny any existence of extrasensory gifts, which from a certain point of view was true. Indeed, their gift of precognition was very limited when they moved away from Iktotch. But the more time passed, and the more the memory of the strangeness of the first contact was erased from their collective memory, made it possible for the other species of the Galaxy to forget the Iktotchi's gift and to be integrated within the Old Republic. On the other hand their talent with piloting was always sought by pirates. The Galactic Empire During the forfeiture of the Old Republic, the Iktotchi diplomats had a vision of the carnage of the Clone Wars, as well as the birth of the Empire. They tried to sensitize the Old Republic to recognize the signs, but it was in vain. Once they realized that nothing would prevent the birth of the New Order, most Iktotchi returned to their native world, even those alive in the farthest reaches of the External Edge. Indeed, thanks to their precognition, they knew that a disaster awaited them if they tried to live under the yoke of the Emperor. They thus manufactured orbital colonies to manage the incredible flow of immigrants. The continuation of their race gave them reason once more; indeed, the Emperor was satisfied with their isolationist retreat, and installed a blockade around their system. The Empire did not even take the trouble to install a planetary governor. Iktotchi thus remained completely insulated, believing this their only means of safety; however, some took the risk to join the Rebel Alliance. The New Republic At the fall of the Empire, they were among the first to participate on the foundation of the New Republic. Strangely enough, in spite of their gift of precognition, the Iktotchi were unable to predict the invasion of Yuuzhan Vong; they were quite surprised to find out that all evil had not been purged from the galaxy. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Iktotch Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/5D STRENGTH 1D/3D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Starship Intuition: Iktotchi are extremely skilled starship pilots and navigators, due to the atmosphere of the wind-beaten moon of Iktotch. When an Iktotchi character is generated, 1D (no more) may be placed in the following skills, for which the character receives 2D of ability: archaic starship piloting, astrogation, capital ship gunnery, capital ship shields, sensors, space transports, starfighter piloting, starship gunnery, and starship shields. This bonus also applies to any specializations. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in the selected skill or skills, the character point cost is normal. Telepathy: Iktotchi possess a natural telepathic aptitude, which comes from the two horns portruding from the sides of their heads. This ability may be used by two Iktotchi to communicate telepathically, sending thoughts in the form of words and images between them. Additionally, they may pick up emotions and surface thoughts by making a search roll, opposed to the target's willpower or Perception rolls. Thick Skin: Iktotchi have naturally thick hides, which provide +1D to Strength rolls vs. physical attacks. Story Factors: Precognition: All Iktotchi have a limited form of precognition. Most Iktotchi are unable to control when these visions manifest, and generally receive them as vivid dreams or daydreams. Iktotchi who are Force sensitive and who possess the Farseeing force power gain a +3D bonus on both Control and Sense rolls when using that power. Move: 10/13 Size: 1.7-2.1 meters Notes Thanks to Wookieepedia for the background on the Iktotchi. Category:Species